Avionic systems are electronic systems used on airborne vehicles such as aircraft, artificial satellites, spacecraft and the like. Avionic systems may include communication systems, navigation systems, display systems, flight management systems, as well as various other types of systems onboard airborne vehicles.
Flight crews typically interface with avionic systems through controls and/or display panels provided on flight decks. The amount of information and control options provided on modern flight decks has increased in recent years. While this trend is empowering to the flight crew, accessing the information and the control options provided on the flight deck may require the flight crew to look down and away from their usual viewpoints frequently and for long durations, creating a problem known as the “head-down time” problem.